


Loco

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azrael is an angelic teenager, Big Bro Lucifer, F/M, Humor, Lucifer is a responsible devil, One Shot, set in "Boo Normal"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: Set in "Boo Normal" where Lucifer walks in on Ella talking to his sister.





	Loco

**Author's Note:**

> So this a little something I wrote on my way home today.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ella was just revisiting the other room to gather some more evidence when suddenly Ray Ray dropped by again and started to converse with her. _Oh crap not again_ , she thought and spoke up.

 

“You can’t appear like that all the time,” Ella told her, followed by an exhausted sigh.

 

“Hey when I’m gone again, you’ll miss me,” Ray told her with a smile, adjusting her glasses. Ella took a few pictures and put some things into evidence bags.

 

“Please,” she begged. “Just leave, Ray, we had an agreement.” Just as she was about to answer, another person stepped into the room. _Oh great_ , Ella thought and froze in her spot, her eyes widening. Another person seeing her talking to herself like some crazy person.

 

“Miss Lopez, I believe you forgot your-” Lucifer started, holding up a notepad but cut himself off as he looked up, eyes widening. He couldn’t believe what he saw- _who_ he saw. It has been millennia. His sister’s eyes shot open panicky and she was not even trying to flap her wings and take off.

 

“Azrael?” he said, disbelieve in his voice. Ella frowned looking around to see who he was looking at. _Azrael?_ Suddenly, her “ghost friend” spoke up, startling her since she thought Ray had been gone at her request earlier. His sister smiled guiltily at him, swaying back and forth on her feet.

 

“Lu,” she said, looking at him. Her voice was a mix of happiness and despair. So much for not screwing up her ghostly visits. Well, the cat was kind of out of the bag now anyways. Did the ghost just really talk to Lucifer or did Ella image Lucifer as well now?

 

“Wow, wow, wow,” Ella babbled, turning to Lucifer, “Do you see her too, the ghost? Either that or I am loco for real. Like seriously.” She was wildly gesturing around at this point. Lucifer decided to calm her down.

 

“No Miss Lopez, you are not crazy, I can assure you that much.” Lucifer reassured her, briefly putting a hand on her shoulder before turning to his reckless baby sister. Meanwhile Ella tried to gather her messy thoughts.

 

“What in dad’s name are you doing here, ghosting around crime scenes and talking to humans?” Lucifer asked in almost a whisper while standing in front of her.

 

“You’re nearly driving poor Miss Lopez round the twist.” 

 

He couldn’t care less about whether his siblings decided to take a vacation to earth themselves, but not this way, not when it concerns one of his friends. He didn’t want to be harsh with his little sister but if he had to, he will. Even if she was his favourite sister who he still, deep in his core, loves dearly. She didn’t make this easy at all. Azrael was always kind of an angelic teenager, you could say.

 

Ella managed to get it together, slowly coming back to reality. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lu, I am,” the Angel of Death apologised, “I only wanted to look out for her.” 

 

Lucifer frowned. ”Look out for her why?” 

 

All the sudden Chloe’s voice startled the three of them. “Who are you talking to?”

 

The Devil and the forensic scientist swiftly turned around, Lucifer’s hands placed behind his back. 

 

“No one,” the two, no scratch that, the three of them responded innocently. Lucifer glared at his sister from the corner of his eye. _Seriously?_

 

Chloe looked at them in confusion, arching an eyebrow suspiciously. Today was a weird day for sure. She blinked rapidly and decided not to get any further into that. The Detective was subtly shaking her head, remembering why she came here in the first place. 

 

“Okay… well, Ella they need you,” she said pointing her thumb behind her, “Something about a trace of blood on a chair.”

 

“Alright,” Ella answered and threw a glance at Lucifer who hasn’t moved one inch, “I- I’ll be downstairs in a sec.” 

 

“Okay,” Chloe said and turned around to walk back from where she came from. As soon as Chloe was out of earshot, Ella rapidly turned to Lucifer again, stealing a quick look at Ray.

 

“Buddy, you have some serious explaining to do,” Ella told him, pointing a finger at him. “Tonight. Lux. Both,” she said gesturing at the siblings, “of you.” She let out an exasperated sigh, breathing a small “dude”. Man, her life was getting wacky. 

 

She grabbed her bag and walked past them while mumbling something in spanish, Lucifer and his little sister the only ones left in the room. The fallen angel watched Ella leave before turning to Azrael, staring at her with a deadpan expression on his face.

 

She was casually looking around the room, trying to avoid her brother's death-glare before looking up at him with apologising eyes. There was a hint of amusement sparkling in her orbs.

 

“Well,” Lucifer said, voice and smile dripping with sarcasm. He opened his flask, “This is just splendid.” He downed the content in one swig.

 

Time to be a big brother again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I wanted to accomplish with this fic lmao it's so random 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
